New Dimension, New Life
by Country Batgirl
Summary: Wally doesn't die. He actually made it to another dimension, where he meets this farm girl, Summer. Will he make it back to his dimension? Does he want to go back to his dimension? Rated t to be safe.
1. Just a Girl on a Farm

(Summer's P.O.V.)

I walked out of the barn, carrying a bucket in each hand. Although it was hard work, I had missed this life while I was away at college. It was nice to come back for the summer. I made my way back to the house, and sat the buckets down outside the back door. We would always throw our leftovers in there to feed the pigs.

I walked inside the house, kicking my boots off right inside the door, and headed upstairs to the kitchen. My family lived in a decent sized house, but it was always filled with people. My older brother, Jeff, had already moved out and gotten married. My two younger brothers, Daniel and Kevin, were always running around the house, seeing what trouble they could get into. We almost always had neighbors around, as my mom always loved having people over. Then, there's me. I come back for holidays and the summer.

It wasn't the same, though, coming home now that Pa isn't here anymore. He passed away about two years ago. I still tear up thinking about it.

Once I was in the kitchen, I noticed we had friends over. I smiled at them politely, and poured myself a glass of sweet tea. I didn't feel like joining the conversation, so I just leaned against the countertop, gazing out the window. Before I knew it, my imagination took over my mind. I was thinking of a life elsewhere. It wasn't that I didn't like my life. It's just, fictional places are so much better.

My thoughts were interrupted when something passed my window. Something fast. It was so fast, that if you blinked, you would've missed it. I headed back downstairs. I was on my way to the barn, seeing as that's where _it_ seemed to be headed to.

I quickly slipped my boots on, and ran out the door. What the heck was it?

When I arrived at the barn, I could see no evidence of this streak. I shrugged it off and was about to head up to the house again when I heard a groan. I followed the sound around the barn.

A confused look came across my face at the sight before me. It was a man - probably in his early twenties or so - sitting there, holding his head in his hands. I ran to his side immediately, worry consuming me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked quickly before adding a bit quieter, "Where did you come from?" His green eyes met mine. He seemed quite confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened," he said, looking around. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're behind my family's barn in McKenna, West Virginia," I stated. Once the words left my mouth, a look of shock covered his face. He stood up, and took a moment to gain his balance. He started walking towards my house, and I moved to where I was walking beside him.

"Where are you going?" I asked struggling to keep up with his long strides. Curse my tiny legs.

"Home," he replied, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Where exactly is _home_?" I asked.

"Palo Alto, California," he replied.

"That's quite a ways away. What are you doing in West Virginia?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and sighed. He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand then back to his face, with a look that screamed annoyed discomfort.

"It's complicated, okay?" He said, not removing his freaking hand from my shoulder. I grabbed his hand between my thumb and my index and middle finger. I removed his hand from my shoulder, and dropped it.

"Look buddy. I don't even know your name, and you just show up behind my barn. I don't know how or why you're here, but I've had a long day working on this farm. So, why don't you just go inside, call someone from home, and we'll find a way to get you home tomorrow. You can stay the night here, okay?" I ended with a question. He nodded, and continued walking back to the house.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, turning around, "My name is Wally. Wally West."

 **A\N: Soooooooooo, it feels like it took me forever to write this. I've had the idea to write this for a little while, but I had no inspiration for it. I know where I want this story to go, and it should get easier to write, but as of right now, I hate this story. I hope your feelings are different for it. Fun fact: this farm is based off of one of my good friend's farms. For privacy reasons, I had to change the location, but the layout of the house and farm are exactly the same (or at least how I remember it. It's been a little while since I visited). Anyways, if you feel like hitting the follow and favorite that'd be cool. Please leave a review, because things are only boring where there is a lack of imagination.**

 **God Bless!**


	2. New Home

(Summer's P.O.V.)

When Wally and I arrived in the living room, Ma's face lit up with joy. I think part of it was because we had another guest, and the other part was because this was the first time I had brought a guy with me in the house.

Ma stood up to shake Wally's hand, and said, "Hello. I'm Tracie, and you are?" Wally returned the smile.

"I'm Wally. Um, is there any possibility I could borrow your phone?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, yes. Of course! It's just right this way. She led him through the kitchen, and into our classroom. That's where we've done our homeschooling through the years. Well, it's where we're supposed to do our homeschool. Most of the time we ended up doing it on our beds, in the living room, outsi- well, basically anywhere but the living room. All homeschoolers understand where I'm coming from. I smiled to myself as I thought of some of our best memories while homeschooling.

My thoughts were interrupted by Wally walking back into the living room. He didn't seem happy about his phonecall. He seemed almost… distraught.

"I apologize for asking, but may I please borrow a computer for a few minutes?" he asked, with terror beginning to come across his face.

My mom nodded, and said, "Of course, dear. Is everything alright?" She walked across the living room, and picked up her laptop to hand to him.

"I hope so, ma'am," he said quietly. He sat down at the dining room table, and started typing away on the computer. After a few minutes of this (and me playing a couple rounds of candy crush later), he closed the laptop.

"Where will I be sleeping for the night?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Ma, I forgot to tell you that I invited Wally to stay the night here, so we can help him figure out how to get home tomorrow. Is that okay?" I explained to my mom.

"Yeah, that's fine. Um, Wally, you could probably sleep downstairs on the family room couch. Is that okay with you?" she asked Wally.

He nodded, and mumbled, "Thank you ma'am."

She led him downstairs to get him settled. I felt my curiosity grow inside me. What was he searching? I quietly sat down at the table, and opened the laptop. I checked Google, and saw that he cleared the recent searches. I checked the history, and came up with nothing. What on earth? Now I was really curious. I grabbed my mom's laptop and brought it into my room. She wouldn't mind, seeing as I do this all the time. I even have my own charger for it.

I sat down on my bed, and started working on figuring out what he deleted. My mom downloaded software for this not too long ago. It still was going to take some time though. I was up for the challenge.

~2 hours later~

I finally finished! I checked the time at the corner of my mom's laptop. It was 11:26pm. Oh, the night is still young. This is nothing compared to some of my nights at college.

I clicked the button that would pull up what he had searched. I scrolled through looking at it.

What was this? Artemis crock? Barry Allen? The Justice League? He was looking up superheroes? I felt myself become annoyed. I spent two freaking hours…to find out he wanted to know more about some stupid comic book characters? I slammed the laptop shut (probably harder than I should have), and put it on my bedside table. I turned my lamp off, pulled my blanket up on me. I rolled over, and closed my eyes.

Superheroes? Really?

 **A/N: So-I'm just kidding! I'm not gonna make y'all wait this long for THIS short of a chapter. Carry on (my wayward son). Sorry, I couldn't help it.**

~The next morning~

I trudged through the living room, already dressed in my jeans and t-shirt for the day, and into the kitchen. I saw Wally standing by the stove. I gave him nod, and poured myself a cup of coffee. I wasn't happy with him, and me not being a morning person didn't help.

"So, I made some eggs and bacon as a thank you, if you want some. Oh, and I made a pot of coffee-," he turned around to see me pouring in creamer, and continued, "-which I see you've already found." Great, he's a morning person. Just great.

He handed me a plate with bacon and eggs, and placed a piece of toast on as well to complete the perfect breakfast trinity. I mumbled a 'thank you', and sat down at the table.

I ate my breakfast quietly, and finished my coffee. Now fully awake, I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face, and put my plate in the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Wally. It was delicious!" I said cheerfully. He smiled back, leaned in subconsciously before stopping himself.

"Sorry. I'm so used to cooking for my girlfriend. For a moment I forgot I wasn't at home," he said. He was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dang it! The cute guys are never available. Oh well. It would have never worked out anyways. He's not really my type. By that I mean, I could never be in a relationship with a morning person. I would kill him.

"Well, hey! At least we'll be figuring out how to get you back home today. You'll be back to cooking for your girlfriend in no time!" I said with excitement. It always makes me feel good to help someone. I think I got that from my mom.

"Actually, about that," he said, while interrupting my good moment, "I called my girlfriend yesterday, and it didn't end too well. I guess I'll be staying in town a bit longer."

"Do you know where you'll be staying?" I asked with concern.

"I'm sure I can find an apartment or something around here," he said. He did not sound very convincing to me or himself.

"What about work?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll figure out something," he said with a shrug. Well, I know one job he should stay away from. Salesman, because he is terrible at convincing people.

"No, you won't," my mom said, as she walked up the stairs. She looked at both of us, and said, "Sorry, honey, but you're not fooling anyone with that idea. I tell you what; our storage building has an upstairs. It has plumbing, electricity, heating, and air conditioning. It needs a bit of work, but I think we could all get it up and running. We could also use a bit of help around here. I was thinking about putting out an ad in the newspaper asking for help, but I never really got around to it. We can pay you, but it won't much. It's just till you can get on your feet. What do you think?"

He thought for a moment, and said, "That's a very generous offer. I'd be willing to take it, but only if you're absolutely certain."

"That's great! I'll show you where you'll be staying," she said, and led him downstairs and out the door. I smiled, and shook my head. Ma just can't help it, can she? She just loves helping people.

A few minutes later she came back, and said, "He's getting a head-start on the upstairs. It's dirtier than I remember." She looked to see me smiling at her, and asked, "What?"

"You and I both know we didn't need any help. Your big heart just can't let him out on his own, can it?" I said, still smiling. She smirked, and looked away.

Making eye contact with me again, she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, get to your chores before I make fix up his place for him." I laughed, and made my way outside to the barn.

You know, maybe having Wally around won't be too bad…

 **A/N: Okay, NOW I feel okay with ending the chapter. So, when I first started writing this, I hated it. However, as I continued writing, I started to love it. I had some inspiration this time too. Special thanks to the few of you who left positive reviews. Also, a special thanks to the Blue Blood's writer (my current Netflix obsession), for FINALLY bringing my OTP (somewhat) together. I totally cried. Please leave a review for my tears.**


End file.
